1.5:The Recovery
* 780 XP * (1 Level Up) * 5 Training Repair Tools * 10 Hongmoon Keys * 5 Viridian Pickaxes * 5 Viridian Jars|cast = * Namsoyoo * Dochun * Dodan * Daygu * Gwak Jun * Gwak Chil * Gong Samsik|previous = Act 1 Chapter 4: The Bamboo Blossom|next = Act 1 Chapter 6: The Honorable Mayor}}Dochun visited Mayor Daygu's house, but the mayor wasn't there. Lately, it seemed Daygu was never quite around when you needed him. The recent Blackram activity was making everyone act a little strangely. The townspeople even suspected his own son, Dodan, of colluding with the enemy. Impossible, Dochun though. Still, Dodan was frankly a headache for the village, even before the Blackram incursions. Who did Dochun have to blame but himself? Dodan was his child, and his responsibility. Quest Dialogue Speak with Daygu at the Mayor's House Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''The mayor's house is right across the street. '''Dodan: '''What? You didn't get me anything? '''Namsoyoo: '''Oh, Dodan! '''Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''You think you can just barge in here? Who are you? I'm Daygu, the mayor of Bamboo Village. Now who are you? '''You: Dochun brought me in. Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''Right. Right. You must be the one everyone's talking about. Wonderful! You're the hero who fired the cannon at the Blackram. Nice to meet you! I've heard that you'll be with us for a while. Please, make youself at home. We could use someone like you as we rebuild after the raid. If you can, please lend a hand around the village. I just remembered, Gwak Chil sent for you. He can't get up, but he said he wanted you to meet him at the Healing House. '''You: '''Who's Gwak Chil? '''Bamboo Village Mayor Daygu: '''You don't know? He kept talking about you. Well, see him when you have a chance. Thanks for your help. Very nice. Out you go, now. I'll be very busy today rebuilding Bamboo Village. On your way, now. -You acquired 2 Element of Training- Speak with Gwak Jun at the Healing House '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''Good to see you up and about! Are you recovering well? Gwak Chil has been shouting for you all day, poor boy. Nice of you to drop by. '''You: '''Who's that? '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''He's behind you. You dragged him to me during the Blackram attack. He insisted on thanking you in person for saving his life. He'll be bedridden for days. He may never be the same. Go see him before he tries to get up and walk over here. Speak with the injured Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''Those filthy Blackram! Look what they did! Thanks to the Blackram, we're out of medical supplies. What's next? '''Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil: '''My savior! Please, come here so I can see you. It is you! Thank you so much. Please, help me up so I may bow to you properly. '''You: '''You should stay in bed. '''Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil: '''I tried, you know! I tried so hard and I ran but I wasn't fast enough. I wanted to be a hero. I tried so hard and they struck me down. I can't believe so many didn't make it back. I'm sorry! '''You: '''You need to focus on getting better. '''Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil: '''I'll be up soon, I promise you. It's just a scratch, really. I'll be up soon and fighting. You'll see. Sorry for making a scene. Don't mind me. Urgh... Speak with Gwak Jun at the Healing House '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''What a shame. He may never walk again, poor Gwak Chil. He's been slipping in and out of hallucinations all day. It pains me to see him like this. He's pushed himself so hard ever since the Blackram killed his sister. Everyone's lost family, but he blames himself for so much. '''You: '''Is there anything I can do? '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''I wish. I could help if I had the right medicine. Unfortunately, the Blackram raided all our supplies. His bones will set crookedly if I don't get that medicine in time. Everyone's busy with repairs and recovery, so I'm on my own. '''You: '''I'll get the medicine! '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''You're so generous! Just head down to Bamboo Beach. All I need is extract from some Young Sand Conches. Thank you! Bring it to me and I'll take care of the rest. Be careful out there, please. Collect Young Sand Conch Extract (0/8) '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''We can save him! Speak with Gwak Jun at the Healing House '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''You're back! Please give me the extract. Excellent. This is more than enough. Leave me with Gwak Chil and I'll begin treatment. Also, I can't believe how healthy you look. When Dochun brought you in, I thought you'd be dead within an hour. Remarkable. You really are worthy of the Hongmoon name. Oh! The captain came in earlier. He wants to see you. Speak with Dochun '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Well, you know Dodan as well as I do. '''Namsoyoo: '''This is ridiculous, Dodan is insufferable! '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Ah, Jyan, there you are. I don't suppose you saw Dodan on the way here, did you? '''You: '''I haven't seen him. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''I have an urgent message for the mayor, who has journeyed north to Everdusk. Normally Dodan would deliver such a message, but he's nowhere to be found. ''Thought: ''The Bamboo Guard ranks are thin enough as is! '''You: '''I will deliver the message. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''You're sure? Those unfamiliar with Everdusk are rarely prepared for its dangers. And after all, you've just recovered from a serious injury. Hmm. Well, as I mentioned before, those from the Hongmoon School have no shortage of inner strength. I believe you can handle yourself. You should leave at once. Everdusk lies just outside the village. Head there and locate the mayor. '''You: '''I will find him, no matter the danger. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''I like your determination. Within the world of warriors, Jyans who have attained greatness are known as Jyansei. I'd like to think I bear witness to a Jyansei in the making. Seek out Gong Samsik at our Everdusk outpost. He may know where the mayor is. Speak with Gong Samsik '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''I hope no misfortune has befallen the mayor. It's clear your wounds have not fully healed. Please, don't do anything reckless. Be careful out there. '''Bamboo Guard Gong Samsik: I hope the mayor's all right. You're the one from the Hongmoon School! What an honor. It's great to finally meet you. I'm Gong Samsik. You have a letter for me? Ha, this is normally Dodan's job. Oh well, you're a pleasant surprise all the same. ''Thought: ''I'm so happy I don't have to deal with Dodo. Was that too mean? Eh. This is a supply request. The mayor's in charge of that, not us. I wish I could go find him and hand this over. '''You: '''Where's the mayor? '''Bamboo Guard Gong Samsik: '''He and Bumbak went to the Abandoned Well to investigate the water shortage. There were some Blackram in the area, so I told him not to go. What a noble man! Still, he's probably not as strong as he seems to think he is. ''Thought: ''He'd do anything for our town. Unfortunately, we can't spare anyone right now. Would you kindly check up on him before you head back to town? Thanks! It took me years to impress Captain Dochun. After hearing what he said about you, you have my full respect! Good luck! -Acquired 5 Training Repair Tools, 10 Hongmoon Keys, 5 Viridian Pickaxes, 5 Viridian Jars- -Gained 780 XP and - -You have reached level 5- Category:Campaign Quests